Save Me from My Life
by HiKaRicHicky
Summary: Life isn't easy with an abusive father, a drunk mother and no friends. It makes me wonder: will my wish ever come true? SoraRiku mild yaoi language... DISCONTINUED
1. Intro

**Hey! Hikari here…. I decided to start another fanfic on kingdom hearts because the other one isn't doing so well and I don't feel like continuing it because I don't feel encouraged to continue… Anyways, this one won't be like the other one and it won't really have much to do with the game… so I hope that people enjoy this one more than the other one… :) **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters! I wish I did though!**_

**Any sentences in italics are one of the character's thoughts… and um yeah that's pretty much it. Happy reading!**

Intro

Sora, a young teen, sat on his bed with a knife in his hands and a tear streaked face. He couldn't take the endless teasing anymore. He didn't want to live through it. In the end, he didn't want to live at all anymore. Ever since he was in kindergarten, people teased him. Nobody was ever able to tell him why, but he guessed that it was because they thought he was gay. He had never told anybody that he was gay, but maybe it was because of the way he acted shyly around guys and talked to girls with ease.

He used to get pushed, kicked and beat by all the boys in elementary school and he had always hoped that high school would be different. In a way, it was. It was much worse. Graffiti covered his locker and he could never seem to get from one class to another without being tripped by someone's foot that just happened to appear in front of him when he was walking.

His hand shook as he held the knife in his hand and looked at his wrists that were already scarred and beaten. He never seemed to manage to get it over with properly and he often wondered what was keeping him attached to this world.

He cried out in pain as he slashed his skin once and again at the second cut. Blood dripped onto his bed sheets and mixed with the salty tears that rolled off his cheeks. Next to his bed sat a picture of him and his best friend Kairi. He hadn't seen her for so long, she moved away when they were kids. They used to write to each other, but then one day, the letters stopped coming and the phone stopped ringing. His only friend had disappeared from his life.

"Oh Kairi", he said his voice choking with the sobs. "What would you do if you saw me like this?" He looked at the knife and looked at his wrists. "What would you think of me now?"

He ran his hand through his hair that he had dyed black not long ago and flattened them out with his hand. He wrapped up his bleeding wrist and washed his sheets. His parents weren't home right now so they wouldn't notice anything. But even if they were home, they probably wouldn't have cared. They were both drunks and only God knew where they were and what they were doing right now.

After he finished, he put the sheets back on his bed and lay down to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday which meant that he would have to go to school and live through another day in Hell.

_Fuck life. Why couldn't I be a normal teenager with no problems and friends? Is that too much to ask for? Or are you, God, punishing me for something I didn't do? All I really want is to be accepted and have friends and stop living in this hell…_

He closed his eyes and, after wincing in pain a few times, he fell asleep. _All I want is a friend…_

**So how was it? I hope it was better than my other one. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I know it was kind of short, but it was the intro! XD The next chapter should be longer. **

**-xox- **

_**Hikari-chan**_


	2. This Feeling

**Only 2 reviews… Lol doesn't matter! I might get more if I write the second chapter… God my wrist hurts… I have been typing for hours! XD Oh well! I have to suffer to write! Um…yeah. I'm insane! Hahaha…not funny. Alright let's get started!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!

* * *

**_

This feeling

Sora woke up the next morning by the sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze, sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his arm hoping that what he did last night was only a dream, that this whole retarded life he was living was just a dream; but it wasn't. Everything was real including the pain. He slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, dragging his feet the whole way.

He passed his parents room and heard his dad snoring. He couldn't hear his mom, but she was probably in there too with a pillow over her head and a bottle of vodka in her hand. He sighed heavily and continued on to the bathroom. Once there, Sora looked at himself in the mirror and turned the water on in the shower. He pulled off the shorts and oversized t-shirt that he had on and stepped inside. The water slithered down his body like snakes making him shiver at first and eventually, the feeling brought him warmth.

_If everything could be this quiet at school, I might not have this problem. Everywhere I look there are teens staring at me and pointing at me and telling each other secrets. I hate it! And I hate them. Why did Kairi have to leave me? Why did she stop writing to me?_

He banged his fist against the wall and leaned his head against it, letting the water soak his hair. A few minutes later, he got out of the shower. His wrist was burning from coming in contact with the water.

"Shit", he mumbled. "I should have been more careful." He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back to his room.

Once there, he pulled on his black boxers and navy blue jeans. With that, he wore a blood red t-shirt with tomb stone drawn on it in black.

_Another day another cut. Another day another bruise. _He hurried down the stairs and put a slice of bread in the toaster. After that, he washed a glass from inside the sink and poured himself some orange juice. While he waited, he hummed a song that he had made up a few days ago while playing his guitar.

_Whenever I think,_

_About what might happen,_

_My head starts to hurt_

_And I feel sick all of a sudden._

He spread peanut butter across his toast and yawned loudly. He hadn't slept very well and he was sure that he had bags under his eyes.

"The make-up can hide that", he sighed. He ate his toast and images of him and Kairi flashed through his mind. "Shit", he mumbled. "Get out of my head!" He walked back upstairs and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he took out an eye liner and put some on. _Is this why everyone thinks I'm gay?_

Ever since he was a child, he had been told that he was gay and now the possibility raced through his mind. _Am I gay? Am I what I've tried to deny for so long?_

He left the house after brushing his hair and biked to school. When he got there, he could see all the people staring at him and he tried to ignore their looks. He tied up his bike and entered the school. The bell had just rung and he was late for class.

Sora entered his classroom and everyone looked at him at the same time.

"We changed the seating Sora", said the teacher. "Please sit next to Riku, the new student."

Sora's pov

That's the first time I saw him; that silver-haired boy with blue eyes. I don't think I'd ever seen someone as…well… beautiful as him. I stared at him for a minute when I sat down.

"Hey", he said with a smile. "My name is Riku. Nice to meet you."

"Right back at you", I replied and at first I wondered if he had heard the rumors about me. But the way he smiled at me, if he did know, he didn't care. "My name is Sora."

We didn't talk for the rest of the period. I left quickly when the bell rang to avoid being annoyed. Just then, I saw him following close behind. He grabbed my shoulder and made me face him.

"What did you do to your arm?" he asked me. I looked at him and for reasons unknown I replied.

"What does it look like?" And I walked away quickly.

The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Riku didn't talk to me for the rest of the day and I couldn't help but feel bad. Or at least I felt bad until I saw him talking with the gang of guys that fucked up my life the most. I could seem him there, standing with them and laughing as they pointed and glared at me. Was this punishment for what I had said? What did I do this time?

Normal Pov

Sora got home later that afternoon only to see his mother crying on the couch and his dad standing over her with his hand pulled into a fist. He stood at the doorway for a minute, unable to move and then hurried over to help. This wasn't the first time that his dad got drunk to the point of being violent, but Sora had never been home to witness it.

He grabbed his dad's arm. "Stop!" he yelled. His mother put her hand up against her face and cried. She watched Sora and only half understood what was going on because she too was drunk.

Suddenly, the teen cried out in pain and fell to the floor with his hand on his face. He couldn't believe what had happened, but little did he know, that wasn't the end of it. Just then, his father kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the floor. He did this repeatedly, even if Sora was crying and his mother was screaming for him to stop.

"Fucking kid!" yelled his dad. "Don't you ever tell me what to do! You fag don't even look at me!" After the 6th kick, his father left the house cursing and his mother ran over to her son.

Sora cried in agony and held his stomach. His hair fell over his face hiding his bloody nose and the scratch that was bleeding above his eye. Her mother wrapped her arms around him, but he pushed her away and made his way upstairs and to his room. Once there, he sobbed heavily and took his knife out once again…  
_Save me please...

* * *

_

**Alrighty! There's the end of the second chapter…hope you guys like….please review even if you didn't like it! I will accept criticism! Happy reading! I'll start working on chapt.3 soon!**

**-xox-**

**Hikari**


	3. Spirit Lost

**Ut Hey! I got reviews! Thanks a lot! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been on vacation for a while ". So… I'm going to start the 3rd chapter now and yeah, I don't have a bag full of ideas… Actually, I have no idea what I'm going to write. "-- It'll all come naturally I guess. sigh Here goes! (This is the corrected version since I noticed just yesterday how many mistakes I had made…)**

**Happy reading**

**Hikari**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters!**_

Spirit Lost

Normal POV

When Sora woke up the next morning, his body ached and his head was pounding. To his great disgust, he heard his father snoring in the room next door.

"I can't believe he had the guts to come back after what he did to me yesterday!" thought Sora. He got out of bed, took a quick shower and got ready to leave. Today was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school, but the last thing he wanted to do was stay at home.

His stomach was bruised and a scab had started to form above his eye. _Oh yeah no one will notice that, _he thought with a sigh. That's all he needed, now not only would the students bother him, but his teachers would be on his case too. He stepped outside and walked down the street. The sun still hadn't completely risen so the sky was streaked with bright pink and orange colors. _So beautiful, so calm… so inviting. _His last thought startled him. He wanted to die but he had yet to do great things with his life, that is, if he were meant to do great things.

One foot in front of the other, he continued his walk, keeping his head low when people approached and sighing as they pointed at him. Why did they point at him? What was wrong? Every now and then, a girl would turn her head to look at him as he passed but he wasn't interested, so he practically ignored them.

He continued until he reached the park and there he stopped and sat on a swing. There were no kids around, which was great because that meant that there wouldn't be any over protective parents to chase him away. He let the wind blow through his hair, but his body was hurting him too much for him to swing.

_And today will be one of my only breaks from my shit life. No idiots to piss me off and no new kids to join the 'anti-me' cults. I have peace and quiet and space and…_

Just then he noticed a young girl sitting underneath the slide. He hadn't seen her before and was wondering when she could've gotten there. He got up off the swing and stumbled over in her direction. As he got closer, he noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her. She was short, probably no older than 13, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Her pink shirt and blue jeans were dirty, as if she had fallen down somewhere before arriving.

She looked up, her eyes red, and looked back down.

"What's wrong asked Sora?"

"My heart has just been crushed", she mumbled. "My best friend…" She sobbed as she spoke. "My best friend has been using me!"

Sora's eyes widened. He didn't really know how to react; he had never really had any friends so he never knew what it felt like to be used. He turned his gaze away and let the little girl continue her speech.

"My friend… all I've ever been to her was a toy! In my life, she is the puppeteer and I am the puppet, doing everything she made me do yet meaning absolutely nothing to her." Her words were very mature and somewhat wise for someone so young. "All this time I thought I meant something to her! I thought that I could change the way she looked at me! I care for her so much; I think I might even lo…" She stopped and looked at Sora who was currently sitting down and staring at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's ok", he replied. "I don't mind listening."

"Thank you." She got up as if to leave. "This is a secret ok?" Sora nodded and she walked off without another word leaving him quite confused.

He spent the rest of the day lounging around the park and walking aimlessly down random streets. When he got home later that day, his father's car was no longer in the driveway, so he almost happily entered through the front door only to be spiritually shot down.

"Why are you so happy you homo?" he heard his father's voice from the living room.

_Oh shit… Why is he here if his car is gone? Where is my mom?_

"Why are you here", asked the teen rudely, trying to hide his fear. "Where is my mother?"

Sora's Pov

I could see it clearly, that awful smile that meant something like this: "oh she's fine, she's just not around so she won't be able to help you." That smile sent shivers down my spine and spread goose bumps all over my body; to be honest, it terrified me. He stood up and approached me.

"Get away from me!" I ordered but he ignored me.

"You better start showing me some respect!" he yelled as he grabbed my hair and punched me in the face. He threw me onto the floor and broke the arm of the chair. Pieces of wood fell on the floor and he held the wooden weapon in his hand. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and scraped it on my skin and then he started to hit me with it.

"Your mom hates you!" he yelled. "She agrees with me and wishes that she'd never had you! You piece of shit!"

He took my hair in his hands once again and dragged me across the hall and down a few steps into the garage where he kept all his power tools. Horrified, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull myself free somehow but all I gained was a kick in the stomach. He turned on his saw and my eyes widened as he put a piece of metal towards it and let the sparks burn the back of my neck. I wanted to scream, I really did, but I was too afraid of what he might do to me next if I did.

He dug his nails into my shoulder blades. "If you scream", he threatened. "I swear to God I will cut off your lips."

There was my answer. "And if you tell, I will kill your mom."

He smashed my head against the ground next to my bike and turned the wheel so that it burned my face. All I wanted was for him to stop. I wasn't really sure what I had done to deserve this, but what I did know was that I wished that Kairi was there to save me.

Then he whispered in my ear that he didn't care if was loosing me, he couldn't care less if I died. All he cared about was seeing me suffer. Unwillingly, I started to cry and I was lucky that he didn't notice. My body and clothes were covered in blood from the wounds that he had inflicted upon me.

"Please stop", I couldn't help but whisper.

"Stop?" he repeated. "Stop? Who do you think I am? Do you think I'm some mushy guy who will just stop and apologize because you asked me to?" He pulled off his belt and whipped me with it. I screamed and wished that I hadn't. All that did was earn me another one, and another one, and another one, until I bled.

"You're fucking stupid!" He took my fingers and bent them back until I could hear them crack and I whimpered. "No one cares about you!" My strength was gone, stripped away from that demon, that evil man that I used to call 'father', and I couldn't even fight back.

He walked away and I sighed with relief thinking that it was all over, but I should've known better, this wouldn't be a happy ending… this might not even have an ending.

He came back with a baseball bat in his hands and leaned it on my leg putting all his weight on it.

"If you tell anyone, you will never walk or talk straight ever again!" I sobbed heavily and he kicked my face and chest violently.

Holding the bat over his shoulder, he got ready to beat me with it. My vision was blurry and my mouth tasted like blood. I knew that if he were to hit me with that bat, I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my mom; I wouldn't be able to see that girl again; I wouldn't be able to play with Kairi anymore and most importantly, I wouldn't be able to tell Riku that I was sorry about being so rude with him.

Just then, a silver-haired blur rushed into the room and rammed into my attacker. I couldn't see who it was because my head was spinning and my vision was getting even more blurred. I was falling into unconsciousness and the last thing I remembered thinking was that I was going to die…

"Riku", I mumbled. "Riku I need…"

**Hey guys! I don't know what you're going to think of this chapter… I find it quite sad actually. Send me reviews! I'll be glad to answer! BTW I might not add another chapter for a while, it's a very important school year for me and I have to concentrate on getting good marks. I'll do my best to start chapter 4 but no guarantees! -xox- Hikari  
(P.S I will try as hard as I can to make the next chapter longer!)**

_**Special thanks to: Michael for letting me use some of the stuff you had written in your song. I owe you one hun! 3 Thanks so much! -.- **_


	4. Giving Up

**Hey!! I'm soooo happy! Chapter 3 got a lot of reviews! Arigato! I'm going to start chapter 4 now… because I feel like it and I have time for once. XD Here goes! Thanks again for the reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters!**_

**Chapter 4: Giving up**

_Looking down at this kid… it just makes me feel… weird. How could anyone do something so hideous to such a vulnerable kid? If I hadn't been there, what would've happened to him? _

Riku kneeled next to the bed on which he had placed his classmate and ran a hand through the boy's hair. After having rescued him, Riku had brought Sora to his house and then cleaned and wrapped up his wounds. Somehow, he had known that the other boy wouldn't have been happy if he had taken him to the hospital.

Since Riku lived alone, he had no problem with keeping the teen with him, it's not like his mom was there to tell him to take him to the hospital.

_The passed few days, I haven't been able to sleep. All I can think about his is face, the poor battered and bloodied expression that was spread across it, the blood that soaked his clothes and stained the floor, his cries of agony as he was being beat… _He shuddered. _It's been four days now… I've missed three days of school because I'm too afraid to leave him here; too afraid that he might disappear and that I won't ever see him again. Please wake up Sora. I barely know a thing about you but I really want to. I want you to know that I'm here for you and that I will never leave…_

Just then, Sora shot up into a sitting position gasping for air and crying.

"No stop!" he yelled and closed his eyes. Riku held his hand and urged him to stop yelling.

"It's ok Sora", he said. "You're safe now, just calm down."

Sora turned and looked at him and started to sob heavily. Riku took the brunet's head in his arms and held it against his chest in a soothing embrace.

"I'm here now Sora", he whispered. "But I need you to calm down and to lie back down, you're body isn't in its greatest condition…" He eased the younger boy back down and smiled.

"Where am I?" asked Sora. "What…" he winced in pain.

_Doesn't he remember? _thought Riku.

Sora looked into the mirror that was placed in front of the bed, horrified. Oh how he had wished that what had happened was only a dream… how he wished it wasn't real, but it was. The pain was real, the bruises were real, the fear was real… everything was real! He started to cry again and he could feel the pain tighten in his chest and make breathing very difficult. Every breath he took was accompanied by a low whistling sound.

"Sora", said Riku. "Sora you need to calm down and breathe deeply. You hear that whistling sound? That's not good. Calm down."

Despite his efforts, Riku couldn't manage to calm him down. When he tried to hold him back, not only was the boy wheezing, but he also started to thrash around, making matters worse. The emo boy started to scream and yell as he tried to brake free.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "This isn't happening to me! This isn't real!"

"Stop Sora!"

Seeing no other solution, and sensing that Sora might pass out if he didn't start breathing properly; Riku brought his lips down onto the other boy's. Immediately, the brunet stopped thrashing and calmed down. The whistling sound diminished and he lay back down on his back. Riku pulled away.

"It was real Sora… and that was real too. Will you please calm down now?"

Sora nodded and took slow and deep breaths.

"Riku…" he started. Riku nodded to prove he was listening. "It really hurts."

"I know… but you have to be strong, or else I'll have to take you to the hospital."

"I can't go to school like this…"

"I will be there with you Sora. I promise."

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"…forget it."

Riku didn't want to push it too much so he dropped the subject. If Sora had something to say, eventually when he was ready, he would say it.

Night time came quickly as Riku watched over his new friend. Sound asleep, Sora seemed didn't seem to have too much trouble breathing, but every now and then the silver haired boy saw him stir in his sleep and grimace in pain.

Fatigue slowly settled and Riku was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Eventually, he gave in entirely, closing his eyes and falling asleep on the cold wood floor.

_Dream_

"_Don't touch me!" I screamed as I pushed the other kid away from me. "Go hang out with someone else!"_

"_Yeah! Someone like you!" added another boy. All the kids laughed and sneered at the little boy crying on the cement school yard. I looked at him, my expression lined with disgust. He had touched me! That thing had the nerve to touch me! Teachers continued to circle around the school yard, ignoring the horrendous scene of abuse going on not too far away. What did they care? They didn't want to get their hands dirty. _

"_Let them fight", they would say. "It's part of growing up." But then again, what did I care? As if I had ever listened to them before. _

_I watched the little boy start to cry as he looked up at me with a shocked expression. That little boy had once been my best friend; he had once meant something to me; he had once believed in me… Now though, I couldn't stand to look at him. He had no friends and everyone was getting tired of seeing him, tired of having him around. There was a conflict between him and my other friends, and I chose to stand by them. Those stronger kids who seemed to have so much more fun, those stronger kids whom everyone wanted to be with, those stronger kids that I admired. Yoru on the other hand was the complete opposite of them. He was short and thin and no one admired him. He was weak and easy to pick on. I didn't want to be picked on. I wanted to be accepted, and I was willing to do anything to reach my goal… even if it meant leaving him behind. _

_That day he had run up to me and pulled my sleeve, he had to tell me something important, something that was slowly killing him and I had violently pushed him away._

"_Riku", he mumbled but was cut short as I tiny rock was flung at him, and then another and another until all the kids had taken part in his horrific beating. Screaming and sobbing, the younger boy ran away. He was limping and holding his heart. I watched him curiously. Why was he holding his heart like that? Why was he wheezing so loudly that I could hear him from where I stood? Why did he suddenly fall over? Why did my heart skip a beat when I saw his older sister run over to his side?_

_Within fifteen minutes, I could hear the sound of sirens approaching and surely enough I saw the ambulance pull into the school yard. It rushed off with Yoru and his sister. The others seemed oblivious to my shocked and terrified expression, they continued to laugh and play as if nothing had ever happened…_

_Later that night, my mother called me downstairs sounding very upset. I hurried to go see her, expecting her to scold me for not having washed the dishes, but the lecture never came. She told me to sit next to her on the couch and I obeyed._

"_Riku honey", she managed to say with difficulty. "Your friend Yoru died not too long ago." I was in shock. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, but she continued anyways. "He had cancer in his heart; they found that out over the weekend." In my mind I was begging her to stop. "They couldn't do an operation and told him that he only had a few weeks to live… but something happened in the school yard today that caused the cancer to react earlier than it should have…"_

_I don't think I'd ever managed to go up those stairs as fast as I had just then. I slammed my door and threw myself onto my bed. It was completely my fault! If I hadn't been so mean… all he wanted was to tell me that he was going to die and I killed him! Murdered him because I wanted to look good and be accepted. Was it really worth losing him? Not the slightest bit and I regretted every second of it._

_Right then and there, I was ready to give up; I wanted to be with him. I wanted to go find my lost friend and bring him back; bring him back so I could apologize and tell him how much he meant to me._

"_Yoru… I'm so sorry."_

_End Dream_

Riku woke up, drenched in sweat and shaking. He hadn't had that dream in years and yet now it had decided to come back to haunt him. He wasn't going to lose another friend just to satisfy his thirst for a good image. This time, he was going to be there, no matter how tough things got.

He stroked Sora's hair before getting up and going to take a shower to try to wash away his pain…

A few minutes later, once he had gotten out of the shower, he went back to check on Sora. To his astonishment, the younger boy was sitting up in the bed and holding his head in his hands.

"You should lie down", Riku mumbled with difficulty, seeing the other boy made him very uneasy. The brunet didn't look at him, but he nodded anyways.

"I know", he replied, "I just… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back home… not anymore. Where am I going to stay?"

Riku sat beside his guest on the bed. "You're welcome to stay here you know. I really don't mind."

"Yeah but what about your parents?"

"They're never here, so it doesn't matter."

Sora nodded again and then he lay back down with a huge sigh. He didn't want to say it, but what as really bothering him was not the question of where he was going to stay, it was what would happen when he finally went back to school. Riku stroked his cheek gently and Sora closed his eyes. In the end, it wouldn't really matter, as long as Riku stayed with him…

Before he knew it, the rest of the week and the weekend had come and passed and Sora knew that he had to go back to school. Riku had gone over to his house a few days earlier after school when no one was home and brought over all his clothes so he had no real reason to not go. He sighed as he got up; Riku smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Don't worry about it", he said reassuringly. "Things will work out fine in the end!"

In the days that they had missed school together, the two teenagers had gotten to know each other better, even if Sora avoided speaking of his past.

"Are you alright with walking to school?" asked the silver haired boy.

"That's fine. I should be alright…"

They left as soon as they were both dressed and ready to leave. Sora wore a long sleeved black top with Jack Skellington on it to hide the marks on his arms, navy blue jeans and his black converse. Not even all the make-up in the world could cover up the bruises on his face, but he put on his eye-liner as he always had and tried to hide as much of his face as he could with his bangs. Riku on the other hand wore a long sleeved brown shirt with the Chinese symbol for "spirit" written on it in gold and blue jeans.

The morning cool, Riku went back inside to grab a hoodie for his friend before officially leaving for school. They walked in silence, neither of them knew what to say, but in this case, the silence was comforting not awkward.

Soon after, they arrived at school; people shot them questioning looks, especially at Riku who they never expected to see with that freak. All around students were whispering amongst each-other but Riku, strong and proud as usual, waved at most and said good morning to others. Sora was amazed at how fast the silver haired boy had made friends and got noticed. He really admired him… He really loved him.

**Well that's the end of this chapter guys! I'm probably going to say this at the end of every chapter, but I really am trying to make them longer and hopefully more interesting! xD Also, I've already got my idea for chapter 5 but I have no idea when I'm going to have time to write it. I promise that I'll do my best though! Sparks will fly! (But I can't tell you between who! Ahaha!) Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it!!**

**Hikari**


End file.
